Just A Simple Secret
by secrella
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke-25 tahun, pewaris kekayaan Uchiha Corp. yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pengidap DID, mempunyai 9 kepribadian. Sementara Uzumaki Naruto-24 tahun, psikiater muda yang dikenal galak dan ceroboh. Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi psikiater Sasuke?/sfn
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kill Me, Heal Me MBC

Rated : T

Pair : sasufemnaru

Warning : OOC, typos, sasufemnaru, AU

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke-25 tahun, pewaris kekayaan Uchiha Corp. yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pengidap DID, mempunyai 9 kepribadian. Sementara Namikaze Naruto-24 tahun, psikiater muda yang dikenal galak dan ceroboh. Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi psikiater Sasuke?

Brak!

"Hiks.. jangan.. jangan sakiti.."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Jangan..sakiti..kakakku..k-kumohon.."

Pria itu menatapnya sinis. Ia mendorong tubuh bocah itu hingga tersungkur menubruk lantai. Tangannya menarik kerah baju milik bocah yang barusan memohon kepadanya.

"Kulepaskan kakakmu, jadi sekarang kau." ucapnya pelan melepas sarung pedang.

Pedang berwarna perak itu terasa pilu menabrak ubin. Tentu saja bocah itu tahu pedang itu tak dibuat sembarangan, melainkan secara khusus. Hanya orang berkedudukan tinggi yang dapat memilikinya, dan orang-orang yang merelakan uangnya hanya untuk sebilah pedang. Atau orang golongan tertentu.

Mata pedang itu seakan ingin mencabik tubuh rapuh itu.

"JANGAN SAKITI ADIKKU!" raung bocah satunya yang baru saja dilepaskan membuat pria itu mengukir seringai.

Ia menggenggam gagangnya, lalu mulai menghunuskan pedang itu mengarah pada kepala anak yang kini menangis memejamkan matanya seolah sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya setelahnya.

"T-TIDAAK!"

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka lebar menampilkan manik oniks yang mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya. Peluh bercucuran dari kepalanya, tangannya bergetar.

Ia menggenggam selimut seerat mungkin. Menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, melirik sekeliling yang terasa familiar. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya heran.

Tapi, kenapa dia ada disini? Seharusnya ia berada di ruangan kantornya, bukan berada di kamar apartemennya.

Lalu matanya mengarah pada apa yang dia kenakan.

Sama sekali bukan style-nya, tapi ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi dan siapa pelakunya.

Toneri.. batinnya.

Pastikan ia tak mendapat masalah hari ini.

Uchiha Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak memperdulikan sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam sini diguyur air dari shower.

Para kaum hawa pasti jika melihatnya dalam keadaan begini akan bertingkah diluar nalar. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terpesona dengan sang Uchiha? Siapapun wanita dan latar keluarganya pastilah akan rela berlutut di hadapan pria yang wajahnya sering ditampilkan baik dalam majalah bisnis maupun trend masa kini.

Sangat disayangkan memang, di usianya yang masih terlampau muda ia sudah terikat dengan dunia bisnis keluarganya dibanding melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang dilakukan teman-teman seumurannya. Berkencan dengan wanita berbadan sintal dan berparas cantik atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan teman ataupun wanita?

Dalam riwayat hidup Uchiha Sasuke, dia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman dan sama sekali tak pernah memacari wanita mana pun. Kalau masalah jatuh cinta tentu saja ia pernah mengalaminya. Namun Uchiha memang pintar menutupi gejolak perasaannya dengan wajah stoic mereka. Ia hanya bisa menguntit pujaan hatinya.

Soal teman, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman diantara orang-orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Bukan berarti dia adalah seorang pemilah teman, hanya saja tak semua orang bisa dipercaya. Jika sudah memiliki teman, maka Sasuke akan mempercayainya sepenuhnya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mematikan shower, dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk mandi terlilit di pinggangnya.

Surai hitam kelam basah, sorot mata tajam, rahang kokoh, dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuh idaman dibalik kemeja formal yang membuatnya tertutup. Ini pose yang diinginkan para wanita di luar sana. Aroma maskulin menguar khas dirinya. Mungkin jika ia tak mendominasi saat ini, aromanya berbeda. Bisa saja rambut ravennya berbau aroma feminim yang paling dibencinya. Atau saat keluar dari apartemen ia mengenakan gaun tidur dan rok mini.

Bip..bip..

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering dengan malas. Seperti biasa akan dipenuhi riwayat panggilan.

"Yo!"

Hyuuga Neji. Teman yang merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya. Seperti biasa setiap pagi pasti akan melaporkan. Bukan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya tapi ia juga punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga gerak-gerik Uchiha jika sudah berada di luar kepribadiannya.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ah! Sasuke? Benar kan?"

"Hn."

"Ok, kau pasti tahu kan-"

Sasuke segera memotong kalimat Neji. "Apa yang dilakukan Toneri?"

"Hah, dia sangat sulit diatur, tapi aku beruntung yang keluar bukan maniak rambut itu. Dia mengambil alih kesadaranmu semalam untuk balapan liar."

Sasuke menekan tombol loudspeaker. Ia meletakkan ponsel di atas meja, sedang dirinya bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

"Oh! Ada satu! Mungkin dia merekam dirinya sendiri di ponselmu!" kata Neji.

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Tak ada yang aneh. Aku sudah menyuap orang-orang itu untuk menutup mulut. Reputasimu jatuh kan seorang wakil direktur mengikuti balapan seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengambil kemeja berwarna putih polos dari dalam lemari pakaian, mengenakan, dan mengancingkan satu persatu kancing.

"Tak ada yang mulai curiga padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Seluruh keluarganya belum mengetahui. Tentu Sasuke menutupi semuanya dengan rapih dibantu Neji dan psikiaternya, Nara Shikamaru.

Psikiater?

Neji yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Dia membicarakannya dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu 6 tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak pemuda itu berusia 16 tahun. 3 tahun mengenal Sasuke membuatnya memahami kepribadian asli dari sang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai sifat angkuh, dingin, dan tak suka dikekang. Tapi sedingin atau sefrustasi Sasuke ia takkan menghajar orang lain tanpa alasan sampai sekarat. Belum lagi penampilan dan gaya bicaranya yang jauh berbeda. Sebelumnya Neji memang kerap kali menemukan Sasuke dalam sikap yang aneh, namun saat itu Sasuke mengatakan padanya dia tak mengenali siapapun dan merasa banyak makhluk dalam dirinya.

Dan hari itu juga dia membawa temannya ke psikiater kenalannya. Mulai dari Kimimaro, psikiater yang terjamin kemampuannya dalam mengobati setiap pasiennya.

Sasuke didiagnosa pengidap Dissociative Identity Disorder atau kepribadian ganda. Mekanisme pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang aneh, ia tak bisa mengingat masa kecilnya dengan baik.

Sedikit terguncang dengan kenyataan itu. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan tak mampu mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kepribadian lainnya.

Dan waktu itu Kimimaro tak bisa menanganinya. Menyuruh sang Uchiha dengan temannya mencari psikiater lain yang pernah menangani pasien DID.

Nyatanya walaupun sudah dicekoki uang dengan nominal besar tak ada yang berhasil menerapkan pengobatan pada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu memilih diam dan menyuruh temannya agar menjauhinya demi kebaikan. Sasuke tak pernah tahu, bisa saja ia melukai Neji saat kepribadian lain mendominasi kesadarannya.

Neji tak tinggal diam. Meskipun Sasuke memang angkuh, tetapi dia yakin Uchiha bungsu itu pasti sangat membutuhkan seorang teman. Sebulan kemudian, keduanya dipertemukan dengan Nara Shikamaru hingga sampai saat ini Shikamaru tak pernah berniat mundur menjadi psikiater Sasuke secara diam-diam. Terbukti dari 5 tahun pemuda Nara itu menjadi psikiaternya, Sasuke mengetahui ada 9 kepribadian yang berada di dalamnya, tidak itu belum pasti. Bisa bertambah lagi.

Menyusahkan. Meskipun tinggal di dalam satu tubuh, nyatanya mereka memang tak bisa akur. Apalagi tingkah mereka yang merepotkan.

Flashback

"Jadi apa kau siap untuk kucincang hah!?"

Baru membuka mata, Sasuke sudah menemukan segerombol orang berbadan kekar membawa benda-benda tajam.

Dia sendiri. Terkepung.

Sedingin apapun Sasuke pasti ia juga merasa sedikit takut menghadapi orang-orang begini.

Demi rambut Neji yang dikepang dua, Sasuke bukannya tidak mempelajari material arts. Hanya saja... sepandai apapun dia menghajar tak bisa menumbangkan orang sebanyak ini!

Dia tak seperti Toneri ataupun Shintarou-dua kepribadiannya yang sangat ahli mendalami ilmu bela diri. Ia hanya Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki biasa yang mempelajari bela diri seadanya. Kalau tahu begini dia pasti akan mendalami apapun untuk mengalahkan orang-orang ini.

Toneri brengsek! makinya.

Toneri paling sering membuat ulah bersama dengan Shintarou. Tapi yang paling brutal pasti Toneri, dan yang mengalami imbasnya adalah Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba sudah dikepung oleh gerombol orang seperti ini.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?"

Demi kakeknya yang bangkit lagi, Uchiha Sasuke takkan mengeluarkan nada bergetar bak pengecut begini!

Salah satu dari mereka maju, pria dengan rambut spike menyodorkan golok tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMI, KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!?" raungnya marah.

Sasuke bergidik. Sial, dasar preman buluk! Air liurnya mengenai wajah tampan miliknya!

"Maafkan aku.. tapi.."

"SEKARANG KAU MINTA MAAF!? Hoo, lucu sekali setelah 5 menit yang lalu kau menantang dan menghina nama kami!" tegasnya makin membuat Sasuke geram pada Toneri.

Para preman itu mulai maju bersamaan membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Sebentar!" tukas pemuda raven tersebut.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Neji secepatnya.

"Tolong. Aku." ucap Sasuke cepat.

"H-hh..apa?" suara Neji seperti baru bangun tidur.

Sasuke mendesis. "Cepat. Tolong. Aku."

"Ini..siapa..hah? Brengsek..telponlah besok pagi.." Neji tampak ingin menutup telpon.

Sasuke melirik dinding sekitar, dia menggeram."AKU SASUKE, KEMARI CEPAT KE MARKAS GENG BAD PEACE, BRENGSEK!" bentaknya membuat orang-orang sekelilingnya tersentak kaget.

"Kau.. mau apa disana!? Cari mati!?" tanya Neji takut.

"Cepat kesini, aku akan mati!"

Neji menghela napas berat. "Hmm.. 15 menit."

Setelah 20 menit, Neji baru datang membawa koper hitam.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu, aku Hyuuga Neji, lepaskan pria itu dan aku yakin uang ini bisa membantu kalian membangun markas baru." ucapnya setenang mungkin.

Masalah selesai. Sasuke digiring pulang dengan kondisi frustasi mengumpat setiap menit.

Flashback end

Sasuke juga tak heran mendapati rambut kebanggaannya disanggul, dengan pipi merah akibat efek blush on dan dikelilingi tante-tante girang.

Banyak sekali ulah yang ditmbulkan oleh mereka semua yang berimbas pada pemilik tubuh itu sendiri.

Dan dia tak tahu kapan ini berakhir.

"Halo?" Neji bertanya saat Sasuke tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara lagi. Ia yakin pemuda itu tak mendengarkan ia berbicara sedari tadi. "Hei-"

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Ok, sampai jumpa" ucapnya.

Panggilan ditutup.

Sasuke merapatkan blazer hitamnya. Bercermin pada kaca.

Sedikit kuno dengan gayanya saat ini, tapi kenapa wanita disana tak berhenti mengerubunginya?

Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, kemudian menjinjing koper hitam melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hmm.. Guren-san.. ah, kita bisa minum-minum malam ini jika kau menurutiku!"

Seorang wanita muda berusia 23 tahun itu memaksakan senyuman lebar. Ia mendekati wanita yang kini menyodorkan tiang infus bagi siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

Guren berjalan mundur dengan tatapan mengancam kepada para perawat yang melihatnya cemas. Tak lepas memperhatikan wanita bersurai pirang yang kini maju menghampirinya dengan gestur perlahan.

"Tenang..oke? Tenang.. sayang sekali jika wanita secantik anda memegang tiang infus! Hmm.. bagaimana jika kau letakkan itu dulu? Akan kuganti dengan mantel berbulu! Aku janji!" ia mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya membentuk 'V'.

Ia makin berusaha mendekat. "Nah, begitu kan-"

Prang!

Jendela di samping Guren pecah, meja kecil itu teronggok di lantai.

Si blonde menghela napas. Ia segera menutupi rasa takutnya. "H-Hei! Ayolah! Habis ini kita pergi ke club! Ahaha! Kau bisa bertemu dengan cowok tampan!" bujuknya.

Guren diam. Pegangannya pada tiang infus mulau merenggang.

Dokter tersebut mengukir cengiran lebar. Akhirnya..

Brak!

Prang!

"DIAM DISANA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Cengiran lebarnya luntur. Dia menunjuk Guren geram.

Keadaan senyap seketika.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar akan ucapannya. Mengukir cengiran bodoh yang sama sekali tak membantu, dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Guren.

Ah, diriku yang malang, cantik begini masa harus berteriak, batin wanita itu kesal.

"Mm.. maksudku..diam disana dan kau akan bebas~" ralatnya setengah hati dengan senyum memaksa.

Tawaran manisnya itu membuat pasien yang berada di pojok berang.

"Dasar pembohong! Kemarin kau mau memberiku motor sport setelah aku diam, tapi selesainya kau langsung jalan begitu saja! HEI DOKTER GILA JANGAN-"

BRAK!

Meja di sebelah ranjang salah seorang pasien yang memprotes itu terbelah. "Disini. Aku. Dokter. Dan kalian. Pasien." Tegasnya.

"Mau macam-macam, awas saja barangkali aku niat menyuntik mati!" ancamnya seperti peran jahat dalam sebuah film.

Tapi menit kemudian dia menutup mulutnya. "Astaga, gadis macam apa aku ini? Oh kenapa kalian biarkan gadis manis sepertiku berbicara kasar?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam dalam berbagai pertanyaan mengendap di benak mereka.

Ini pasien atau dokternya sih yang gila?

Uzumaki Naruto berdeham sejenak. Ia merapatkan jas putih kebanggaannya. Merapihkan name tag yang tertera disana. Ia menatap tajam pasien wanita yang termasuk susah diatur.

Sempat terhenyak, Guren kembali bertingkah ia maju ke hadapan Naruto. "SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGANCAMKU HAH!?" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah.

Astaga.. kenapa jadi begini?! batin Naruto panik.

"Aku? Aku? Hah.. teman lama! Ya teman lama! Jadi tenanglah!" Naruto mundur perlahan.

Plin plan. Baru saja tadi ia mengaku sebagai dokter sekarang teman lama?

Guren makin brutal, ia hendak melayangkan pisau yang ia ambil di sebelahnya ke sang Uzumaki sebelum Naruto lebih gesit, namun berhasil mengenai tangan si blonde. Dalam waktu singkat, ia membanting Guren ke lantai dan mengekang pergerakannya.

Para perawat mulai menghampirinya. "Bius dia dengan obat penenang, dosis rendah. Tempatkan di ruang isolasi selama 1 jam." pesannya.

Tak beberapa lama, Guren dibawa oleh beberapa perawat.

"Maaf yaaa! Aku janji akan meneraktirmu!" Naruto melambaikan tangan pada pasiennya.

Ia mengusap peluhnya. Merasa sedikit bersalah pada Guren telah membantingnya seperti itu. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau tak begitu pasiennya akan melukai para perawat terlebih pasien lain yang memancing perkelahian.

Uzumaki Naruto, psikiater muda yang seharusnya sekarang masih kuliah namun karena campur tangan pihak rumah sakit yang dititah oleh psikiater terhandal di rumah sakit tersebut, seperti inilah jadinya.

Ia dibimbing langsung oleh Shikamaru. Awalnya ia tak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan menjadi seorang psikiater. Ayolah, Shikamaru mempunyai otak yang jenius, ia bisa saja memajukan sebuah perusahaan dalam waktu singkat hingga wajahnya terpampang di cover majalah agensi terkenal.

Sedikit info, memang Naruto dan Shikamaru sempat menjalin hubungan tapi tak lebih dari 6 bulan, keduanya memilih berpisah. Namun sekarang tentu saja mereka lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dibanding perasaan, lebih tepatnya kini mereka satu sama lain sudah berteman baik melupakan kisah jika mereka pernah bersama tanpa embel-embel status teman.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berjas putih masuk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran melihat ruangan itu terlihat memprihatinkan karena ulah salah satu pasien.

Naruto tersenyum. "Guren, sepertinya dia dalam keadaan down."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, ia hampir meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga melihat darah menetes dari tangan wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Uzumaki-san.. tanganmu.." peringat Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang. Ia menyengir bodoh. "Tadi.. kena selai merah.."

Ia memilih mundur ketika Shikamaru mulai melangkah maju ke arahnya. Pemuda Nara itu melihat pisau di lantai yang terdapat bercak darah.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Mendokusei." ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto yang tak terluka dan membawanya paksa keluar ruangan.

"H-Hei! Aku tidak apa-apa, dokter!"

"Diam, Naruto." tegas Shikamaru memanggil nama kecilnya membuat Naruto patuh menutup mulut.

Shikamaru membawa wanita itu ke ruangannya. Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Kau tak usah lebay begitu, Shikamaru. Ini hanya luka biasa, dan aku cuma perlu mengaliri air disini."

"Luka biasa? Darahmu tak berhenti menetes dari tadi." ketus Shikamaru, ia membersihkan luka Naruto lalu mengusap larutan aseptik, hingga tak ada lagi darah atau benda asing yang akan menghambat nantinya membuat Naruto meringis.

"K-Kau mau apa..?" tanya Naruto mencicit.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Amputasi."

Naruto melotot, ia langsung memberontak. "Hei! Akan kulaporkan kau! Ayolah Shikaa~ tangan indahku ini tak perlu diganti kaki sapi kan?" wanita itu mengedipkan matanya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendengus. "Baka, aku akan menjahitnya, jadi tenanglah, lagipula kaki sapi lebih cantik dibanding tanganmu."

Perkataan Shikamaru membuat wanita pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau jahat~ hei ini hanya perlu dibalut! Jahit segala memangnya aku baju!" cetus Naruto.

"Tenanglah." Shikamaru melakukan bius lokal pada Naruto. "Akh! Sakit tau!" sewotnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membawaku ke UGD atau yang lain!? Hanya ada kau pula disini! Bagaimana jika aku mati? Shikamaru brengsek-ttebayoo!" jerit Naruto. "Aduuh!"

Shikamaru memilih diam, lalu mulai menyiapkan peralatan medis yang ia butuhkan. Dengan cekatan ia mulai menjahit luka di tangan Naruto.

"Hiks.. sakit.. Shika.. huee.." wanita itu mulai terisak membuat Shikamaru menatapnya datar. "Sebentar lagi." katanya.

Setelah berhasil menjahit luka Naruto, ia memberinya obat dan menutupnya dengan kasa steril. "Jangan mengangkat barang berat lebih dulu dengan tanganmu ini atau jahitannya akan terbuka." pesannya.

Naruto mengusap air matanya, menunjukkan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih, Shika~" wanita itu beranjak dari sofa ia melirik meja kerja Shikamaru. Terdapat beberapa kertas dan map disana.

Tak biasanya meja Shikamaru seberantakan ini.

Ia mencuri pandang, membaca berderet kata.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat?" Shikamaru mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk sebuah kertas yang berlampirkan foto. "Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Lihat saja sendiri." tukasnya.

Naruto membaca kertas itu dengan cermat. "D.I.D.?"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, kepribadian ganda." terang Shikamaru.

"Wah penyakit macam apa itu?"

Shikamaru mendelik. "Masa kau tak tahu? Ini semacam mekanisme pertahanan diri, penyebabnya karena trauma berat masa kecil. Dan ini bukan penyakit seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Naruto."

Naruto menganga. "Lalu foto ini-astaga! Ini kan direktur Uchiha Corp. kan!?" tunjuknya pada sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja.

"Hm. Dia kepribadian ganda." jelas Shikamaru singkat tapi membuat Naruto meneguk salivanya.

Astaga, tak mungkin kan jika pewaris kekayaan Uchiha Corp. ternyata mengidap DID?

tuberculosis(?)

hello~

sebenernya saya nulis ini karna emang suka banget sama drakor satu itu, paling suka sama karakter Ri Jin sama Do Hyun hihi.. jadi saya bayangin gimana kalo pairnya diubah jadi sasufemnaru? terus saya usahain gak semuanya sama, meskipun ini mirip banget sama drakornya..

dan maafkan kalo soal medis atau apalah itu(?) salah, tolong banget benerin dan kasih tau yaa, thankss, tinggalkan jejak ya oh mai plends(?)~ *terbang*

Bandung, 27 Desember 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kill Me, Heal Me © MBC

Rated : T

Pair : sasufemnaru

Warning : OOC, typos, sasufemnaru, AU

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke-25 tahun, pewaris kekayaan Uchiha Corp. yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pengidap DID, mempunyai 9 kepribadian. Sementara Namikaze Naruto-24 tahun, psikiater muda yang dikenal galak dan ceroboh. Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi psikiater Sasuke?

A/N : sebelumnya biar gak kaget ato pun ilfil rea bilang dulu ya, para tokoh ganteng OOC berat, karena apa? yah liat saja hoho~ jangan timpuk saya pake gergaji ya~ ﾟﾑﾻ

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Ruang rapat ini sudah semakin membuat lelaki raven itu sesak.

Bukannya membahas masalah penggelapan dana perusahaan yang dilakukan salah satu bagian di bidang keuangan, mereka malah membicarakan hal lain. Tapi anehnya Sasuke tetap duduk disini memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

Neji yang merasa gundah pun mengambil tindakan. "Ehem!" ia berdeham cukup keras hingga sebagian orang yang berada di ruangan itu memperhatikan dirinya. "Back to topic, please." pintanya dengan nada monoton.

Sang Uchiha hari ini tampak kelelahan. Dilihat jelas dari kantung mata dan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Mendengar perbincangan yang keluar dari jalur topik, ia semakin pusing saja. Ia memijat keningnya lelah. "Bisakah kalian diam?" tegurnya dengan nada bariton.

Kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit sekarang ini ditambah suasana yang buruk, rasanya Sasuke mau ambruk.

"Tapi bukannya Suigetsu-san itu mencurigakan!?" ibu-ibu yang ikut rapat pun menjadi sarang arisan berlangsung.

"Kenapa tidak minum saja di pub malam ini?" sementara para pria tua itu lebih memilih menyebar undangan untuk minum bersama-sama.

Sasuke kesal, lelah, dan tertekan. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti?

 _Aku.. Aku saja!_

Suara dalam dirinya bergema.

 **Brak!**

Tangannya menggebrak meja. Bagus, baru sekarang mereka memperhatikan.

 _Kau kesal kan?_

 _Kau lelah bukan?_

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, mencengkram rambut ravennya sampai terjatuh. Memejamkan matanya erat, dia harus mengendalikan sebisanya.

Bagaimana jika mereka tahu?

Orang-orang disini mayoritas berpikiran picik dan hanya memikirkan uang serta kedudukan semata. Kalau mereka mengetahui tentang dirinya, sebisa apapun dia menyuap pastilah mereka akan terus lagi dan lagi menagih suapan selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya rahasianya terbongkar juga.

Gelap.

Sepasang mata oniks terbuka lagi, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat semacam titik berjumlah 5.

Neji yang menyadari itu langsung menghampiri temannya. Ia mengecek tangan Sasuke.

 _M-Mati.._

Neji meneguk ludah susah payah.

"K-Kenapa Uchiha-san-"

"Sini kubantu, Hyuuga-san!"

"Astaga, dia pasti sangat kelelahan!"

Neji langsung mencegah mereka mendekat. "T-Tolong.. aku bisa.." tolaknya halus meski sebenarnya dia sudah ingin kabur dari sana.

"Senpaai~" suara bisikan genit mengalun di telinga Neji membuat pemuda itu merinding seketika.

'Gadis' itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kangen~ Uuu senpaai~"

Panik. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Neji sekarang. Langsung ia bekap mulut Sasuke dan menyeretnya paksa keluar dari ruang rapat dengan tatapan bingung dan heran yang dikeluarkan seisi orang disana.

Secepat mungkin ia membawa Sasuke ke ruangannya.

"Disini saja, sampai kau kembali waras!" pesan Neji.

Sasuke cemberut. "Ihh senpaai galaaak! Saskey gak suka deh! Gak sukaa!" cicitnya memukul bahu Neji manja.

Diantara kepribadian Sasuke yang lain, yang paling ditakuti Neji hanyalah Sasu Saskey, diri cewek berumur 17 tahun yang maniak cowok rambut panjang. Tahu begitu, Neji akan memotong rambut panjangnya. Tapi sayangnya, cintanya pada rambut sendiri lebih besar dibanding cinta kekasih.

"Senpaai~" Saskey terus merengek mencengkram jas formal Neji.

"Hyaaa! Kau... Kau menakutkaaan!" pekik lelaki Hyuuga itu berlari keluar ruangannya hendak mengunci ruang itu dan mengisolasi atasan sekaligus temannya sendiri disana.

 **grep**

Saskey menarik jas Neji, menarik pria itu mundur hingga mendekatinya. "Ga boleh! Ga. bo. leh. Temenin Saskey disini atau Saskey cipoks sejuta kali!"

 _buset, cipok sejuta kali? gak jontor tuh bibir?_ Neji membayangkan pipinya yang langsung tersisa tulang akibat efek trauma panjang dicium Saskey.

"TIDAAK! Diam disini! Cukup diam!" tegas Neji melepas cengkraman tangan Saskey.

Perlahan ia mundur begitu melihat Saskey tampak nurut.

"Bagus~ Bagus Saskey! Aku tahu meskipun kau merasuki tubuh Sasuke, aku tahu aslinya kau adalah gadis yang cantik!" puji Neji berharap Saskey makin luluh.

Ia tersenyum, mundur lagi, tinggal selangkah maka ia mengambil gestur cepat mengunci pintu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"C-Cantik..?" Saskey meraba pipinya. "A-Aku..cantik?" tanyanya memasang mode unyu yang malah membuat Neji ingin muntah.

Masa model lelaki emo nan sok dingin itu dibilang unyu gemesin lalu cantik!? Kiamat saja dunia!

Namun baru hendak melangkah lagi, Neji langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"UYEEEEE NEJI-SENPAI BILANG SASKEY CANTIKK!" jeritnya segera menubruk Neji dengan indahnya.

Neji melotot, memasang muka horror. "A-Astaga.. Astaga.. UWAAA TOLONG AKUU!" raungnya ngeri melihat Saskey memeluknya erat.

Mendengar teriakan dari sang sekretaris Uchiha, serentak semua orang terdekat langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki itu di dalam ruangannya. Tidak mungkin kan ada pencuri masuk ke dalam kantor sebesar dan penjaga keamanannya seketat ini? Atau jangan-jangan Neji diserang makhlus halus?

Yang paling dulu mengetuk pintu adalah Fuu, salah satu karyawan biasa yang hendak modus dengan bendahara umum Uchiha Corp. disana. Gadis itu ragu membuka pintu, tapi ia juga takut ada kejadian mengerikan yang sedang menimpa sang Hyuuga.

 _ **tok**_

 _ **tok**_

 _ **tok**_

Fuu mengetuk pintu tak sabaran. "H-Hyuuga-san..? Apa anda baik-baik saja..?" tanyanya pelan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Fuu mengetuk pintu lagi. "Hyuuga-san.. apa anda di dalam..?" tanyanya lagi.

"..."

Hening lagi.

Ia menoleh ke belakang ke arah teman-temannya yang menunggu responnya dengan wajah cemas. "Apa yang terjadi, Fuu!?" mereka bertanya khawatir.

Fuu mengedikkan bahu. "Tak ada jawa-"

"HUAAAA JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUHH! ASTAGAAA TOBAT KAU ORANG GILAA!"

Dobrak.

Fuu menendang pintu itu tanpa ampun. Ia terburu-buru memasukinya memberi tanda pada teman-temannya agar tetap menunggu di luar.

"H-Hyuuga-san.. apa anda baik-baik saja..?" Fuu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat ke arah bawah.

Sekretaris Uchiha Corp. diterjang habis-habisan oleh...direkturnya sendiri!

Fuu memerah.

"H-Hei apa yang kau-" Neji mendesah pelan, ia tahu gelagat seperti ini. "Ini..ini..bukan seperti..bukan begitu..maniss, kau-"

"Apa senpai baru saja mengataiku manis? Kyaaaa~" Saskey langsung saja mengecup pipi Neji mesra.

 _ **Chuu**_ ~

Pake suara lagi!

Dan.. di depan Fuu..

"I-Ini.. LEPASKAN AKU SASKEY! Ini..bukan seperti yang kau duga.."

Fuu membungkuk hormat. "M-Maafkan saya..telah mengusik kegiatan anda.. maafkan saya.." Saskey mendengus. "Memang, jangan usik Saskey sam titik!" peringatnya.

Fuu mengangguk takut. "P-Pasti! Pasti takkan kuulangi! Maafkan saya! Maaf!"

Ia membalikkan badan dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Setetes darah menodai lantai ruangan Neji membuat pemuda itu terbelalak kaget.

"BUKAAN BEGITUU! BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAAN! AARGH MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU, KAMPRET #% !)( !" umpat Neji mendorong Saskey hingga tersungkur.

Saskey menggeram. "SENPAI JAHAAT! SASKEY CIPOK LOH YA!" ancamnya.

Wajah Neji memucat.

Ya Tuhan, salah apa Neji ini sebenarnya?

* * *

Di luar sana, giliran Fuu yang menutup mulut rapat dikerubungi teman-temannya.

"Hei apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" dari tadi orang-orang itu terus mendesaknya memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi di dalam sana sampai membuat Fuu terkulai lemas begini.

Gadis itu mendesah."Aku turut berduka cita pada kalian yang mencintai Uchiha-san dan Hyuuga-san, tapi ikhlaskan..mereka.. mereka tidak salah memperjuangkan rasa!" ucap Fuu dramatis.

Hari itu berita konyol yang memalukan tersebut menyebar luas secara cepat di kantor utama Uchiha Corp.

* * *

 _Uchiha Sasuke, pebisnis tertampan di kota Konoha._

 _Lepas menjadi seorang single, Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan memacari artis cantik Haruno Sakura._

 _Diam-diam pebisnis Uchiha Sasuke berkencan dengan aktris muda berinisial I-Y_

 _Bukan aktor, melainkan pebisnis ini yang menduduki tingkat teratas Most Wanted Guy 4 minggu berturut-turut_

"Tapi kenapa disini tak ada berita 'Uchiha Sasuke-sang pengidap DID'?"

Wanita pirang itu beberapa kali mencari artikel tentang itu di layar komputernya tapi yang ada dia hanya menemukan berita gosip tak penting yang melibatkan direktur utama Uchiha corp. tersebut, entah skandal ataupun mengenai asmara sang pebisnis yang pasti tak satupun menarik minat psikiater muda ini untuk menjelajahi dunia internet dengan topik yang sama.

 _Seharusnya ada disini_ batin Naruto.

Sungguh gila, ia yakin sang Uchiha pasti sudah menderita gangguan itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa tak satupun media yang berhasil mengorek tentang ini? Apa gosip Uchiha tersebut lebih memikat dibanding kabar lainnya?

 _Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak ada!_ rutuk Naruto menyumpahi kedangkalan otaknya.

Tentu saja bagi keluarga Uchiha itu merupakan aib. Pewaris Uchiha corp. yang sering dibicarakan sebagai sosok sempurna yang ternyata adalah seorang pengidap kepribadian ganda. Ini pasti riwayat yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh keluarganya dan mungkin ada orang lain dengan kedudukan tinggi yang menutup itu juga sehingga tak satupun majalah yang membicarakan betapa anehnya keluarga Uchiha.

Dunia itu luas kan? Apa tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui gerak-gerik sang Uchiha yang kerap kali berubah atau bertindak tak sesuai dengan dirinya sendiri?

Dan kenapa Naruto jadi kepikiran tentang itu? Toh ia bukan siapa-siapa, malah jika ia sengaja melibatkan diri dengan cara mencari tahu sudah pasti dia akan mendapat masalah.

"Hey Naruto-neechan!"

 _Uchiha Sasuke.._

"Nee-chan~"

 _Sasuke.. tidak itu aneh.._

"Naruto-neechan!"

 _Tidak, pria itu.. pebisnis. tampan. dan DID?_

"Aku saja.."

 _Pasti orang itu punya trauma berat saat masa kecilnya. Tapi apa? Tidak ada masalah apapun yang dicetak dalam media!_

"Hoo.. Uchiha Sasuke. AHAY! Ternyata adikku yang kukira polos tak mengenal cinta diam-diam menjadi stalker seorang pebisnis!? HAHA kau konyol sekali Naruto-chan~" seorang pemuda bersurai merah itu mengejek adiknya membuat perempuan itu naik pitam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU BAKA SASORI-NII!?" bentak Naruto galak.

Sasori mendengus geli. "Huh, katanya putus dari Shikamaru karena ingin fokus, eh nyatanya ada pihak ketiga tak langsung." ledeknya membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Dengar, bukan seperti itu, aku sedang-" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan salah paham yang dianut Sasori.

Sasori menutup mulut wanita blonde itu dengan jari telunjuk. "Ssst.. sadarlah Naruto, masa kau ingin memacari pebisnis itu? Haha.. yang benar saja kau harus semedi di salon selama sebulan dulu!"

Sasori tertawa mengejek meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan menggandeng adik bungsunya yang bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sasori pun hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Ish! Dasar boneka kusut!" caci si blonde kesal mengambil ponselnya yang dalam mode silent di atas meja.

 **From : Ayah**

Mm.. Naru, apa kau sudah ada di rumah?

Naruto segera membalas pesan ayahnya.

 **To : Ayah**

Sudah, ada apa ayah? Merindukanku ya? yayaya? ? ﾟﾘﾍ?

 **Ting**!

 **From : Ayah**

Merindukanmu menghabiskan ramen disini haha, kemarilah, bantu ayah, ajak Sasori juga, kau tidak sibuk kan?

Kau bisa mendapatkan kupon ramen gratis jika membantu kami disini..

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung bersiap-siap, ia memakai kaus putih polos yang dipadukan lagi dengan sweater rajut berwarna oranye. Ia pikir membutuhkan sweater karena cuaca dari pagi sampai saat ini turun gerimis.

"Sasori-nii! Oy benang kasur!" sahut Naruto malas membawa tas selempangan.

Meski sebenarnya ia marah pada Sasori yang seenak jidat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meledeknya tentang Uchiha uchiha itu, in h.

Ayah Naruto adalah pegawai dari kafe Konoha. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasori juga merupakan pegawai disana. Itu jauh sebelum Naruto beralih menjadi psikiater, dan menjadikan pekerjaan itu sebagai sampingan untuk mencari uang.

Dan jika ia punya waktu atau tidak lelah setelah bekerja di dalam rumah sakit, ia pasti akan melayani pelanggan kafe disana yang setiap harinya memang ramai.

"Aku dan kau dipanggil ayah! Kita harus ke kafe sekarang!" titah Naruto, kali ini ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Ah kau pasti hanya beralasan agar diantar oleh kakakmu yang tampan ini kan?" goda Sasori dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Cek ponselku jika kau tak percaya."

"Malas, paling isinya hanya foto Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke!" sindir Sasori penuh penekanan membuat adik perempuannya bertambah geram.

"Terserah kau, bodoh! Ya sudah jika kau tak mau aku bisa kesana sendirian! Dasar overpede, boneka kusut!" seru Naruto ngambek.

Sasori tertawa, ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu membawa tas kecil dan menyusul Naruto di ruang tamu. Tangannya mencubit pipi tan itu gemas. "Jangan ngambek begitu, baka. Kau tambah jelek saja!" ejek Sasori.

"Habis Sasori-nii sendiri!" Naruto membuang muka dari kakaknya.

"Kakak mau kemana?"

Adik bungsu mereka, Gaara, bertanya heran pada kedua kakaknya yang tampak ingin pergi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasori. "Gimana ini? Gaara sendirian di rumah!" katanya.

Sasori mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Bawa saja, tapi kau yang mengurusnya disana."

Adiknya itu memasang tampang memelas. "Ayolah, masa kau tega dengan aku dan Gaara, kita gantian, okay?"

Akhirnya si sulung mengangguk pasrah. Ia menggandeng Gaara keluar, sementara Naruto mengunci apartemen mereka.

* * *

Pantas saja ayahnya meminta dirinya dan Sasori untuk membantu di kafe.

See, ini lebih mirip pasar dibanding kafe.

"Naruto! Meja kau urus meja no.15 aku akan urus meja no. 17!" ujar Sasori membawa nampan berisi 2 piring spagetti. Sementara Naruto langsung mengambil moccachino dan mengantarnya terburu-buru.

Wanita itu meletakkan pesanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya. Tersenyum manis dalam artian 'jangan-minta-apapun-lagi-atau-kau-kutendang' meski tak tersirat jelas.

* * *

Di depan kafe itu, terdapat dua orang lelaki, baik difokuskan lagi yang ternyata si direktur Uchiha Corp. dengan sekretarisnya.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tukas Sasuke bergidik melihat isi kafe yang dipenuhi orang-orang berdesakan.

"Karena Nara-san memintanya disini." jawab Neji santai memasang kacamata hitam. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu yang nampaknya ingin dilihat sebagai bos dibanding orang sebelahnya yang benar-benar bos, sayangnya dia lebih memilih menyamar agar tak terlihat terlalu nyentrik.

"Lihat, rambutnya panjang sekali!" para remaja perempuan berbisik-ria di belakang Neji.

"Hei rambutnya seperti model iklan shampoo!" sahut yang lainnya.

Tapi perkataan mereka tak sejahat gadis ini. "Aku tahu yang memakai tudung jaket itu ganteng, tapi kenapa harus membawa manusia purba segala!"

Astaga, rasanya Neji ingin bunuh diri!

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat wajah temannya yang begitu..buruk..hm rautnya. "Terimalah faktanya." katanya mendahului Neji yang geram sendiri.

Sedangkan Neji melempar deathglare pada sekumpulan remaja itu menyiratkan 'ngomong-lagi-gue-congkel-mata-lo' yang ditanggapi respon negatif.

"Dih purba aja pake nyolot!"

Wah, ngena sampai ulu hati, mbak!

* * *

"Naruto, meja nomor 10!"

"Naruto, meja nomor tujuh!"

"NARUTO! Cepatlah meja nomor 14!"

"Nee-chan! Sepatu aku dilempar Sasori-nii!" Gaara di pojok ruangan ikut berteriak.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menyuntik semua orang di dalam kafe dengan ativan agar mereka tenang! Orang-orang bersahutan memanggilnya, hell, memang dia saja pelayan di kafe ini! Sasori saja masih sempat mencicipi cheesecake disana setelah melempar sepatu Gaara!

Tapi yang pada dasarnya Naruto itu seorang psikiater yang baik hati, dia tak perlu melakukan itu semua.

Cukup, ia akan menjadi psikiater juga disini. Menenangkan jiwa mereka yang jumpalitan seperti di rumah sakit.

Lah, berarti semua penghuni kafe ini dianggap pasiennya yang lempar tiang infus lagi!

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati mantan kekasihnya duduk nyaman di kursi. Pemuda Nara itu melambaikan tangannya dengan mimik wajah malas tapi anehnya Naruto malah memasang wajah sumringah.

"SHIKAAA~" teriaknya keras hendak menyambut kedatangan Shikamaru bahagia.

Lupa dengan nampan berisi banyak gelas berisi penuh di dalamnya.

"W-WUAAA!" Naruto memekik ketika kakinya salah melangkah hingga menimbulkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Shikamaru langsung bergegas menyelamatkan nampan dan gelasnya dibanding sang Uzumaki sendiri.

Nampan, selamat. Sayangnya dua gelas jatuh dengan isinya menumpahi lantai, dan saat itu Naruto yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya malah ikut terkena dampak. Wanita itu memekik, kakinya bergerak tak beraturan hingga menyandung salah satu kaki pengunjung yang baru datang dari arah luar.

Alhasil, keduanya sama-sama jatuh. Bedanya, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba condong ke depan hingga menubruk orang itu.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Bunyi benturan cukup keras membuat beberapa orang terhenyak. Kepala pengunjung itu terbentur dengan lantai, sedangkan kepala Naruto menabrak dada pemuda itu, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh perut milik lelaki tersebut.

 _Astaga, sixpack!_ Naruto terkesiap ketagihan melupakan penderitaan orang yang ditubruknya.

Sang Uchiha bungsu-korban peristiwa tabrak massal barusan-langsung meringis kesakitan, kesadarannya terenggut sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran 'yang gitu-gitu' dari otak suci ternodanya. Ia bangkit dan membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku!" ucapnya penuh penyesalan meski safir birunya mencuri pandang ke arah perut sixpack milik Sasuke.

Dari pintu luar, masuk lagi seorang pria berambut panjang hingga Naruto sempat salah menafsirkannya sebagai Rapunzel di dunia nyata. Rapunzel jejadian alias Neji itu berteriak begitu menyadari kondisi kawannya. "SASUKE!"

Ia menghampiri pemuda Uchiha yang tergolek di atas lantai langsung memeriksa pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

3 titik.

Neji memandang horror ke Sasuke dan Naruto, pelaku utama dalam peristiwa ini.

"Toneri.." ucapnya pelan mundur selangkah.

Sedangkan sang Uzumaki yang daritadi terpana akan ketampanan perut yang dipunyai korbannya, terkejut begitu melihat keseluruhan wajah sang korban. Mulutnya menganga, jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!?" serunya merebut perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe.

Astaga, hari yang berat..

 **tukbersamacamuclamanyah(?)**

*lirik kiri kanan*

*ngumpet*

ASTAGFIRULLOH CHAP MACAM APE INIII!? *ngejerit histeris*

Maafin sayaaa, maafkaaan maafkaan huaaa jangan lempar golok plis, saya masih jomblo belom nemuin pangeran bebek eh ganteng alias babang Lee Jong Suk tersayang!ﾽ #digantung

Maafkan saya chap ini terlalu abal dan garing hiks, tapi chap ke depan sasuke saya usahain lebih macho nan kece deh!

dan kalo kayak gini.. saya jadi bingung..takut kelewat gaje terus langsung di rewrite kayak itu tuh! *nunjuk fic satunya lagi*

Okey, jangan dibayangin sasuke jadi banci ya, saya juga mual sebenernya terus pengen tobat biar gak dibunuh pake amaterasu TToTT

sip daripada kebanyakan bacot, bales ripiu dari yayang-yayang tercayang(?)

warning : author jomblo tingkat akut, tegangan listrik 7000 volt(?)

* * *

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : siaap udah lanjut yaa~

Ayuni Yuukinojo : hehe emang lebih asik male!naru ya? xD rea terlanjur cintah sama sfn~~

ih naru mah emang udah miring dari awal~ ﾟﾘﾂ #dirasengan

Sunrisehime : i love it too~ tapi kacihan bang sasu~?

Shizuka : kebanyakan ya? hehe rea pengen banyakin aja malah asalnya mau 12! /dilempargergaji sip udah nextt

broke lukas : tapi..jujur..saya juga awalnya gak bisa bayangin..karena..plis..sasuke itu terlalu keceh untuk dinistain.. *nahan ngakak* okee udah next yaa, broke-san~

namikazehyunli : okee udah next yaa

zadita uchiha : okeii makasih yaa udah koreksi hihi

choikim1310 : IYAA BENERR PAS BAGIAN SITUU REA PENGEN JUNGKIR BALIK! ﾟﾘﾂ *ga nyante* ngakak banget itu kissunya beneran lagi X""D

Dark fuyuki : okay, udah di next yap

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : bukan agak lagi, udah sangat wkkw

ayanara47 : fic apa? ih yang mana? oh ini dimana? saya siapa? #ditabok

entah kenapa saya stuck banget hiks

fatan : waaa gomen hehe takutnya nanti narunya terlalu cerewet buat ukuran cowok hehe ﾟﾘﾂ

mari-chan : hehe maaf yaa ini fem naru, thankss ini udah lanjut wkwk

yuki akibaru: okeesipp

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki :

so sweet yaa? shikanaru gitu loh *dipelototin sasuke* /iyabangampun

DID emang asik banget~~ tapi jarang denger kalo di dunia nyata~

TachiUchiha : dramanya lope lope bangeet ~ hehe okesip~

thanks buat yang mau baca, fav, dan follow~

last, mind to review? ?


End file.
